Sweet
by a-few-of-these-verses
Summary: A Holy Musical B@man! story. How Candy met Sweet Tooth, and their life of crime together.
1. Introductions

She sat at the bar, spinning the straw in her drink around the glass. She was bored and restless. For being so chaotic and dangerous, Gotham was boring. There was nobody for her to talk to, nothing for her to do. She sighed. She needed a change.

"Well, aren't you a _hot tamale_?"

She looked to her right and saw a man wearing a flashy pink suit. His hair was light blue and fluffy, and his eyes sparkled. A giant candy cane was resting next to him against the bar. "Hello," she said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi," he answered, flashing her a bright white smile. "You can call me Sweet Tooth. What's your name?"

She blushed. "It's a stupid name. I've always been teased and picked on because of it."

"Well, _Dove_, that's the nice thing about meeting new people. You can go by any name you choose."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of that. That's just me being stupid, I guess."

"You don't look like a _Dum Dum_. You look like a _Smartie _to me."

She felt her nervousness ease away. "Thanks."

"So what can I call you?"

She thought about all of the names she could think of before looking at him again. He was the first person who was nice to her, who made her feel like she was worth a damn. He seemed to like sweets and candy, and she wanted him to like her. "You can call me Candy."

Sweet Tooth grinned. "Tell me about yourself, Candy."

Candy shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. I live a pretty boring life."

He leaned in closer, and Candy felt her heart beat faster. "So, _Sweettart_, you're looking for some excitement then?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I'd do anything to have a little fun."

"Why don't we blow this popsicle stand and go someplace else?"

"Where?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Anywhere, but first I've got to go to the bank and pick up _100 Grand_."

"That's a lot of money..." Realization suddenly dawned upon Candy and she felt her jaw drop slightly. "Wait, are you the guy who's been committing the candy themed crimes?"

Sweet Tooth raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Does that scare you?"

"No," Candy said, shaking her head. "It's exciting!" And it was. All of her life, she'd waited for something unpredictable, something dangerous. Now it was happening.

Sweet Tooth hopped off of his bar stool and extended an arm to her. "Let's go on a little _Spree_, and if you're an extra good girl, I'll even give you a _kiss_!"

Sliding off of her seat, Candy entwined her arm with his. "Wherever you go, ST, I'll follow you."

Grinning, Sweet Tooth picked up his cane and twirled it. "Alright, sugar, let's make some mayhem!"


	2. Transformation

Candy looked at herself in the mirror and saw a plain, boring woman. Her outfit was normal, and her hair was straight and boring. She saw nothing special about herself, and yet she'd managed to capture Sweet Tooth's attention. _He could leave you anytime,_ said a voice in her head. _What makes you so interesting?_ Candy twisted a strand of hair and studied her reflection. With a few changes, she could become irresistible.

The first thing that would need to be fixed was her wardrobe. She didn't own anything that looked appropriate to be Sweet Tooth's girlfriend. His clothes were flashy; her wardrobe was dull. Grabbing her purse, Candy walked out the door and into the dismal streets of Gotham. She'd moved in with Sweet Tooth right away, so the streets around her were still new and uncharted. Candy turned onto a different street and continued walking. She soon found a dusty looking shop, its windows covered with grime. Stepping inside, she saw that the patron looked just as dusty and grimy.

"Excuse me," Candy said to the man, "What are the brightest things that you have?"

"The brightest things?" the shopkeeper asked, looking at her over his glasses. "For men or for women?"

"Well, for me. Um, do you have any pinks or blues?"

"Pinks and blues..." The old man stood up from his seat behind the counter and walked to the back of his shop. "I'll start you off with some shoes, if that's alright with you."

Candy moved to where he was standing and he handed her several shoe boxes. "They're all different kinds," he said. "Heels, sneakers, flats, you name it, I've got it. I'm going to go find some clothes for you to try on."

"Thank you," said Candy as she lifted the lid off the first box. A pair of bright pink heels lay over the tissue paper. Thinking that heels wouldn't be the most sensible shoes to wear in a life of crime, Candy put the lid back on the box and opened a second. A colorful pair of sneakers awaited her. Holding her breath, Candy put the shoes on and was surprised to find that they fit. She smiled and looked at her feet. She'd never had a pair of shoes that she'd actually liked before.

"Oh, good choice, ma'am," the shopkeeper said, returning with various clothes draped in his arms. Candy gasped at the sight of a pink and blue dress.

"That one," she whispered, pointing at the dress. It had a patchwork pattern, and the skirt was ruffled. "You wouldn't happen to have gloves to match it, would you?"

"I'll go check," said the shopkeeper, leaving the dress with her. Candy moved her hands over the soft, silky fabric. The dress matched the shoes, and she couldn't believe her good luck.

"Thank you very much," she said when the man returned. He held a pair of pink gloves that matched her new outfit.

"Will that be all?"

"No, I don't-" Candy stopped when she remembered an important detail. "Never mind, there is something. Where's the nearest salon around here?"

* * *

Candy looked at her reflection in the bedroom mirror and smiled. Looking back at her was a sexy woman with bright blue and pink hair. This is exactly what she wanted. No longer a plain Jane, she was literally a colorful person. Her ears perked when she heard the door shut. Sweet Tooth was home. Candy heard him grab something from the refrigerator, and then move to the sofa. It was time to make her first entrance in her new identity.

"So," Candy said, stepping into the room. Sweet Tooth's jaw dropped. "What do you think?"

"I think you look good enough to eat, Sugar."

Candy laughed. "So what's stopping you?"

A wicked smile crept onto Sweet Tooth's face as he walked over to her. _Oh yes,_ thought Candy as he kissed her lips, _I think I could be happy like this._


	3. A Taste of Darkness

"Hey, _Sugar Baby_, I need you to come out on a job with me," Sweet Tooth purred one afternoon.

Candy rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "I don't really want to go out today."

"That wasn't a suggestion," Sweet Tooth said as he gripped her shoulder. "We're going out."

"Ow, that hurts," said Candy, standing up from the sofa. "Where are we going?"

"I've got to make a house call, and my _Sour Patch Kids_ are taking care of another job on the opposite side of town." He handed her a gun. "Only use this if I tell you to, _Dove._"

Candy nodded and put the weapon in her purse as they walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to pay a visit to a colleague who is nothing more than a _Worm_," he muttered. "He wants partial credit in the _Spree_."

The duo walked down the streets, cars puttering past them. "It's a nice day out," Candy said, making conversation.

"Yes, the sun looks like a _Lemonhead_, doesn't it?" Sweet Tooth answered, pausing in front of door. "This is the place," he turned to Candy. "Don't say a word, _gumdrop_. Let me do the talking."

Sweet Tooth rapped on the door three times.

"Who is it?" a voice called out.

"The candyman," said Sweet Tooth. "Now open up."

The door opened and the Riddler appeared. "I can't say that I'm surprised to see you."

"It's been awhile," Sweet Tooth said, guiding Candy inside the apartment.

"What's to discuss?" asked the Riddler, motioning towards the couch. Candy sat down next to Sweet Tooth as their host sat in a recliner, kicking his feet up.

"You've been telling people that you're in charge, Riddler. That leaves a very bitter taste in my mouth."

"I haven't been saying that I'm in charge," he defended, "just that I'm your number two."

"I don't have a second in command."

"No, Penguin was the closest thing to that, and he's dead now."

"You're crazy as _Skittles_, you know that, don't you?"

"You've tasted the rainbow too, ST," laughed the Riddler.

Sweet Tooth pulled a gun out of his jacket. "Back off, or shoot you into Reese's Pieces."

The Riddler grinned. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger."

Candy's eyes flicked back and forth between the two men, her heart racing.

Sweet Tooth narrowed his eyes. "I'll do it!"

"I don't think that much harm will be done with a licorice gun."

"You knew?" Sweet Tooth asked as he lowered the candy.

"Of course. I'm no _Dum-dum_. I think you're slipping, Sweet Tooth."

"You're such an _Airhead_. I'm getting stronger."

"But still the bat roams the city. And now he's got a little companion. Oh, and it appears that you do too! She seems to be as pretty and brainless as can be."

Candy's mouth dropped. "Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were off limits in this conversation. How long do you think he'll keep you?"

"Excuse me?" she could feel her temper rising.

"He was with Poison Ivy, but that didn't last long. She and Catwoman had a little catfight over him, and he picked neither in the end."

"That's not true. He picked me."

"But do you think he'll still choose you when he's rotting in a cell somewhere because Batman caught him?"

Candy whipped the pistol out of her purse and pointed it at the villain. "He won't... he won't be caught. He'll make it!"

Riddler put his hands up in the air and giggled. "This is _very_ interesting. You know, you look familiar. I think I passed you on the streets once."

"Shut up!" she yelled, cocking the gun.

"You were so plain then. You're just wearing a costume. You're the same boring, listless-"

Candy fired a shot, the bullet making contact with Riddler's shoulder. "Ah, so you shot me! Ha! Maybe you have changed!"

She shot him the chest, and he collapsed on the floor. "Looks like I was wrong," continued the rogue, his breath growing short. "He just put you... into the candy mold... and... he now... has the... perfect toy... but... it won't... last... long."

Candy dropped the gun, her hands shaking. She fell to her knees and shut her eyes. She heard Sweet Tooth kneel next to her, and a hand was soon on her shoulder. "I shot him," she whispered.

"How do you feel, _Sugar Baby_?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"I'm... fine." That was the truth. She was angry when she shot Riddler, but she wasn't sad that he was dead.

"Good, now pick up the gun. We're going home. You did well, _Sweettart_. I knew that I could count on you today."

Candy stood up and walked outside without looking back. It was only not that long ago that she would have been sick at the sight of death. Now it was exciting, and the taste of the dark side was awfully appealing.


	4. Origins

Sweet Tooth studied the plans carefully. He was going to build a _Warhead_. It was going to be so powerful that one lick could implode a person's head. Gotham City would be destroyed if it got into their water supply. Of course, the _Airheads_ could simply choose not to drink the water, but they weren't the brightest people. There was always the chance that Batman could stop him. That wasn't a thought that scared Sweet Tooth. No, genius needed to be recognized. Batman needed him alive.

He walked into the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard. After he filled it with water from the sink, he went back to the table and studied the glass. It was a funny thing, water. It was so plain, but people needed it. He emptied the contents of a sugar packet into the glass and swirled it around, watching it dissolve. When something exciting was added to the water supply, people feared it. They feared change.

Sweet Tooth had lived a plain life for years. It was a dreadful existence. He shuffled along the streets with the rest of Gotham and worked as an assistant at the Candy Factory. He witnessed crime and knew that the police were mindless to stopping it. The rich stayed rich and the poor stayed poor. The rogues of Gotham were what kept him going. They knew that something had to change. They fought the corrupt in the city, and they didn't care what people thought of them. They told the truth.

The Joker was his biggest idol. He created such marvelous chaos. The police couldn't stop him, and neither could Batman. Sweet Tooth hoped that the Joker would bring anarchy to start things anew, but saw his dreams die. He was there the night that the Joker died. It appeared that he went soft and that the bat didn't know his own strength. That was the moment when Sweet Tooth knew that he wanted Batman dead.

All rogues had a gimmick, so he just needed to pick one. It was at his job that it dawned upon him. Candy. He could use something sweet and innocent to put terror in people's minds. He quit his job at the factory and went shopping. He picked a pink suit and dyed his hair. He locked himself into his apartment and planned his first heist. He created a new persona. Several weeks later, he was ready. He bought a gun from one of the many gunshops in Gotham and walked to the Gotham Second National Bank.

"_Freeze, suckers!" _he'd shouted, pointing the gun at a teller. "If you would please be a _Mr. Goodbar_ and give me _100 Grand_, I'll be on my way. If you don't do as I ask, I'll just have to shoot you little _Runts_."

The frightened teller nodded and retrieved the money. Sweet Tooth put it in a bag and grinned. "I'd also just like to make a little deposit," he'd said, pulling a bag of chocolate coins out of his pocket. He'd placed it on the counter and strolled out of the bank.

He repeated this at the other banks of Gotham over the next month and slowly gained a few followers. From their whispers he learned where the Rogues' hideout was located. He easily became their new leader and gained the respect and attention he'd been waiting for. Poison Ivy and Catwoman adored him. Unfortunately, they both had large egos, and he didn't want competition in a relationship. He needed somebody that saw the world like he did: bleak and boring.

Sweet Tooth found her in a bar. She was bored with life, just like he was. He took her in and saw her change for him. She changed her name to Candy and developed a new lifestyle. Her wardrobe was pink and blue to match his own. It was like he had put ingredients into a candy mold and she was the product. He couldn't have planned this any better. Candy worshiped the ground he touched. She was becoming used to the violence and would kill for him. When he came back to the flat from plotting with the Rogues, she was there waiting for him. She did whatever he said.

Candy was a perfectly delicious treat.


	5. Mike and Ike

A knock on the door made Sweet Tooth freeze. Very quietly, he put the plans for the Warhead into a briefcase and hit it in his bedroom. He picked up his cane and held it defensively.

"Who is it?" he called, his eyes lingering on the gun Candy had left on the table.

"We heard you were hiring," a voice answered. Sweet Tooth walked to the door and looked into the peephole. Two men stood on the other side. One was tall and lanky while the other was short and built. They looked as if they could be brothers. He unlocked the door slowly and opened it wide.

"Names?" he asked as the men stepped inside.

"I'm Mike," said the shorter of the two, shutting the door behind him, "and this is my brother Ike. He doesn't talk much."

Sweet Tooth laughed. "Mike _and_ Ike? Are you being serious right now?"

"Completely serious," said Mike. "We've been teased about it, but the names seem to fit your line of work."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to buy some new candy if I ever mention you boys in public."

"So are we in?"

"Slow down," Sweet Tooth said, raising a hand. "I just know your names. I don't know if you're _Airheads_ or _Smarties_."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Ike's worked at Wayne Enterprises for years. He knows his stuff."

"And you?"

"Look, I know I'm not as smart as he is, but I know that things aren't working here in Gotham. Ike and I were raised on practically nothing. We had to scrape to get by, and the rich aren't getting any poorer. Look, all I'm sayin' is that I want change, and I'll try to get it at any cost."

"I can tell you're a tough cookie. Mike and Ike, welcome!"

Sweet Tooth shook their hands and was pleased with their strong grips. "You're going to want to buy some brighter clothes. It will fit the look of the group."

"What about our hair?" asked Mike.

"I highly suggest dying it."

"I still work at Wayne Enterprises," Ike said, his voice softer than Sweet Tooth expected. "It'd be a little suspicious if I show up to my job with bright green hair."

"Ah, so the silent man has a voice." Sweet Tooth leaned forward on his cane. "Why do you want to keep your job at WE?"

"I heard that Bruce Wayne knows Batman. Who knows, I might hear something."

"You are a _Smartie_, Ike! I should have planted a mole ages ago."

"So, just to make sure," Mike began, "we got the jobs?"

"You're hired."

* * *

Candy hummed absentmindedly as she unlocked the door, stopping when she opened it. There were two strange men standing in her home. She reached in her purse for her pistol, and groaned when she saw it on the table.

"Who are you?" she asked, searching her purse for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Hi, I'm Mike," the shorter man said, "and this is my brother Ike."

"Mike and Ike," Candy smirked. "Cute."

"And who are you?" Mike asked.

"Candy."

Now it was Mike's turn to smirk. "Candy. Cute."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, what are you doing here?"

"Sweet Tooth just hired us. We're part of the gang now."

"Did he?" Candy asked as she flopped down on the sofa. "I didn't know he was hiring."

"Yeah, that's why we're here. What are you doing here?"

Candy looked up and wondered when he was just going to leave. "I live here."

"You live here? What, are you Sweet Tooth's sister?"

"Ha, hardly. I'm his girlfriend."

Mike took a step back, and Candy saw a smile twitch on Ike's lips. "I'm sorry," said Mike, putting his hands up defensively. "I didn't know."

Candy opened her mouth to speak when Sweet Tooth walked into the room, briefcase in his tow. "Candy, I'd like to introduce you to Mike and Ike. They're new."

She nodded. "Yeah, we met."

Sweet Tooth flashed a white smile. "Good. Candy, if you'll be a _Dove_, take Mike shopping."

"What? Why?"

"He's one of us now. He can't go around looking like that."

"Well what about Ike?"

"This is top secret, Sugar Baby, but he's going to be undercover. Besides, I need to ask him a few technical questions that go along with a project I'm starting."

"Now?"

"Now."

Candy stood up and tried to walk past Sweet Tooth, but he caught her in his arms. "Don't think I'd let you go without a goodbye kiss," he murmured, kissing her on the lips. Candy smiled and kissed him back. Before she left, she slipped her gun into her purse. She didn't like this new guy, and if he was going to try anything on her, she'd be ready.

* * *

"So, Wayne Enterprises?" Sweet Tooth asked after Candy and Mike had left.

Ike nodded.

"What exactly do you do there?"

"Chemicals."

Sweet Tooth pulled the Warhead plans out of his briefcase and laid them on the table. "Think you could help me build this?"

Ike picked the papers up and studied them. "There are some technical changes that I would have to make, but yes, I could help you build it."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear. _Take Five_, Ike, to get yourself settled. We're going to build ourselves a Warhead."


	6. Pop!

Candy and Mike stepped out onto the street. The sun was shining above the tall buildings of Gotham, and Candy heard some birds chirping in the trees that lined the street. She and Mike walked in silence, the annoyance and embarrassment dividing them. Candy popped her gum, and Mike turned his head.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Candy popped her gum again. "Bothered?"

Mike shook his head. "No, I just think it's loud and unnecessary."

"You're going to need to get used to louder things than this," she said, thinking of the gun her her purse. He must be really green if a little gumpopping made him nervous. It wasn't very long ago that she was in his shoes. She had only recently killed a man, and if somebody had told her three months ago that she would be living with a candyman who had a twisted sense of humor, she would have said they were crazy. Still, here she was in a bright pink miniskirt and electric blue blazer. She had completely changed her identity for this man, and there were others willing to do the same. She was in love with a man who was helping others, a man who gave her a purpose in life. Sighing softly, Candy thought that maybe she should help others find their purpose.

"So," she began, ending the awkward silence, "you got a job?"

"I'm a newspaper man," Mike answered curtly.

"Oh, so do you sell 'em?"

"Nah, I'm a journalist. I write whatever needs to be written, and that usually ends up being crime related. Crime and Batman."

Candy nodded. "And what do you think of the bat?"

He laughed softly. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Boredom?" she asked with a shrug.

"He's been on top too long. Nobody checks up on him. He says he's for justice, but crime is just as bad."

"But the papers say that crime's down."

"We were paid off by the mayor," Mike said darkly. "The crime rate was up. Apparently, Gotham should be spoonfed lies because the truth hurts. Well I know the truth hurts; it's the story of my life. That's what needs to change in our city, and I know that Sweet Tooth isn't going to stand for that shit."

"Well, you're going to be helping out," Candy said before taking a pause. "You just can't be afraid to get your hands dirty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, stopping in front of the shop.

"Just follow orders."

"I've been doing that forever; I don't think it will be that difficult."

Candy felt the anger bubbling under her skin. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Have you ever killed a man?"

Mike stared at her. "No."

"Well if you want to stay around here, you're going to have to learn." He didn't take his eyes off of her. Candy moved her hand to her purse and felt the cold metal. She didn't lift it; she only grazed the weapon before returning her attention to the man in front of her. "Go inside and pick something bright and flashy!"

Mike's eyes turned into slits. "Yes, _ma'am_."

He opened and slammed the door before Candy could say a word. She leaned against the store window and folded her arms, partially wanting to take the gun out of her purse and use it. Her thoughts worried her; how did she become as twisted as the curls in her hair?

* * *

Ike had left for the evening to return to his home. Tomorrow he would begin stealing chemicals from Wayne Enterprises. It would take at least one month to build the Warhead. Though this was a tad bit longer than what Sweet Tooth wanted, he knew that genius couldn't be rushed without the right leverage. If the time came, and the Warhead wasn't ready, he would be harsher, but at this moment there wasn't any reason to waste his energy. Today, there wasn't anything that could go wrong.

Sweet Tooth lifted his head up from the sofa as he heard the door slam. Candy was home from her shopping excursion.

"I hate him," she said as she stepped into the kitchen. She threw her purse onto the table, and Sweet Tooth heard a heavy clunk. "I absolutely hate him."

"Really?" he asked, leaving the sofa to walk near her. "He didn't look like a _Milk Dud_."

"He's just so, so, so arrogant! And he thinks he's better than everybody else."

Sweet Tooth wrapped his arms around Candy and pressed his lips to the back of her head. "I think I know something that would make you feel better."

Candy looked up at him. "What?"

"Why don't you be a good girl and go to bed, and I'll follow shortly with some candy ropes?"

Candy smiled and her eyes twinkled. "Okay, see ya soon, ST!"

Sweet Tooth chuckled as Candy pulled away and started back to the bedroom. Oh yes, today was a good day.


	7. Trust

Sweet Tooth leaned back against the pillows and heard a soft sigh from Candy. He ran his fingers through her hair and wondered why she could sleep but he couldn't. She'd been out for hours according to the clock on the table. Maybe it was the constant stream of thoughts going through his mind that kept him awake. All of those plans that needed completing. He had just hired two more men to his crew. Their names were Gob and Joe, and though they weren't the brightest in the gang, they could certainly pack a Sour Punch. Scarecrow and Catwoman joined him as well, the former being very helpful constructing the Warhead. The Warhead was now halfway completed; he and Ike had been working on it for three weeks and only recently realized that they needed a rare form of citric acid. The only acid available was located in a vault at Wayne Enterprises. Now instead of working on the Warhead, they were planning a heist to steal it. More time and energy would be wasted. Time that really couldn't be spared.

Just as Ike was keeping Sweet Tooth informed about what was happening at Wayne Enterprises, his brother Mike kept him informed about the goings-on of the press. Like always, the city of Gotham adored Batman, but as of yet they had very little to say about Robin. Mike had chosen not to dye his hair, deciding at the last moment to wear a bright orange wig instead. The brothers were like candy; their exteriors showed one thing, but their insides were completely different. Sweet Tooth smirked at the thought of Wayne Enterprises discovering that their shy scientist was actually building a weapon that could destroy Gotham City.

Mike was different. He had a nice exterior, and he actually seemed to be a nice guy within. He and Candy had slowly patched up a few of their arguments, but Sweet Tooth knew that many of their spats were still unresolved. When he and Ike worked on the Warhead together, Mike and Candy were often left alone. He wondered if she ever told Mike about him. Candy was the person that he was the most open with. He trusted her with his secrets. To be fair, he never told her about his life, never mentioned his family, but neither did she. Maybe it was better this way; after all, their past lives were nothing like the life they were living. Together, they could do anything. Sweet Tooth had started his plans long before he met Candy, and for the longest time only thought for himself. Now he wanted to share the riches with her. She was the only person he could completely trust; she would do anything for him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. A new plan was turning in his mind. He wasn't good at showing her that he cared, and they never had said 'I love you', but he still wanted to let Candy know that he wanted her with him always, together forever.

Tomorrow they would be breaking into Wayne Enterprises together with a small crew. They all had their jobs to do, and if everything went to plan, they'd have the citric acid. No, not if; _when_. He would complete his weapon and the rest of the plans would fall into place. The city would be his, and Candy would be at his side.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, and Candy had been sent out to check on Wayne Enterprises. Everything appeared to be normal; there was no fear that it would be broken into that night. Thanks to Ike, they knew about every security camera and alarm in the building. The plan was simple: they would sneak in through the vents, grab the acid and leave the way they entered. Candy walked into the shadow of the skyscraper and looked for the grate. There it was, nearly hidden by a bush. She pulled a screwdriver out of the folds of her skirt and loosened the screws. It saved time for tonight. She looked around her before leaving the building's parameter.

Candy walked with a skip in her step down the streets and pitied the people she passed. Once she was like them, bored and aimless. She even had a job as an assistant in a store. It wasn't much, and it was definitely boring, but it kept her from being hungry. It all ended when the store's owner was gunned down by Batman. He was labeled as a thief only because the police found a dollar bill on him. He was a nice enough man, and it didn't seem right that the police didn't care to investigate further. They took the story that a man in a bat costume gave them and were simply happy to leave it at that. The system had to change. Very soon, Gotham would be getting a taste of something sweet.

Candy turned onto a different corner and stopped skipping. A very familiar woman was walking towards her. She turned around, but it was too late.

"Oh my gosh, it can't be!"

_Oh no_, she thought to herself. _Not now_. There was no point in running.

The woman quickened her pace to catch up to her. "It's me, Belinda! Don't tell me you've forgotten-"

"No, how could I forget my boss's wife?" Candy said, a smile plastered across her face.

Belinda grinned. "It is you! I haven't seen you in a very long time-"

"It's Candy now," she interrupted. "I changed my name."

"Oh, that's interesting," Belinda answered. She looked tired, her dark hair pulled back in a bun. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Oh, nothing much," said Candy, wishing she was back in the apartment.

"I think that something's happened. Your hair's pink and blue, and you never dressed like that before."

"I've um, I've been trying a new look."

Belinda moved her eyes over her, and Candy felt that she was being interrogated. "Have you found a new job?"

"No, not yet."

"So how are you-"

"Candy!"

Candy spun around and saw Mike walk over to her. Now there were two people that she didn't want to talk to standing with her. All she wanted to do was get back to Sweet Tooth. "Hi," she said wearing the same fake smile.

"Who's this?" Belinda asked, her attention now on the journalist.

"This is Mike," Candy said. "Mike, this is Belinda. I used to work for her husband."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," said Mike, extending a hand to Belinda who shook it earnestly.

"Candy never mentioned you. Are you two together?"

"Yes!" Mike said before Candy could open her mouth.

"Actually," she began as Mike put an arm around her waist, "we're-"

"Engaged!" he interrupted. "Yes, we're engaged, and there's something that we need to talk about at home, dear."

Mike raised his eyebrows, and Candy caught on. "Yes, of course. Wedding planning things."

Belinda's face lit up, and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. My husband would be too. The two of you make a very attractive couple."

Candy laughed nervously. "Thank you. Should we go, Mike?"

"Sure, dear," he answered. "It was nice meeting you, Belinda."

Mike turned Candy around, his arm still around her waist. "So," he said quietly, "what do you say?"

"Get your hand off of me," she muttered.

"Well, I could, but Belinda might see. I could always call Belinda back-"

"No! Don't, please."

Mike laughed. "You really don't want to talk to her, do you?"

"I like to avoid people that I knew before Sweet Tooth."

"Really? Why?"

"I was so boring then. My life has changed because of him. It's exciting and nothing is boring! I can't go back to the way things were."

Mike nodded. "What happened to her husband?"

"He was gunned down by Batman."

They were quiet for some time. This was the first normal conversation that they'd had. Most days they argued, or they simply didn't talk to each other. Candy thought Mike hated her, but he had just rescued her from an awkward situation. "Thank you," she said as they crossed the street.

"For what?"

"Getting me out of there."

"Oh, it was nothing. When you turned around I could tell that you wanted to leave."

"Really? How?"

"Your smile was really fake."

"You could tell by my smile."

"Yeah. You really smile for Sweet Tooth. There's nothing fake about it. The smile I saw today is the one you use on me."

"Mike-"

"No really, it's fine. Candy, it's- it's fine."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Candy, I don't think you could ever be boring."

Candy looked up. Mike's eyes were honest. "You hardly know me."

"I know that you're full of life. Look, whatever happens, I don't think you could ever go back to the person you say you were."

They were now at the stairs of the apartment building. Mike's fingers lingered on her waist. Candy coughed and he pulled them away.

They walked up the stairs at different paces, Mike trailing her. Their conversation was left behind them. Candy put her key into the keyhole and twisted the knob. "I got the job done!" she called. Sweet Tooth greeted her with a smile and a kiss as Mike walked through the door.

"In just a few short hours, our little _Spree_ will begin!" Sweet Tooth said, handing Candy the bright green packet of sour candy. He led her into the living room. "There's um, something that's been in my mind, _Dove_, and I know it's going to sound crazy." He pulled out what Candy had expected to be a chocolate bar, but instead was a small box. She felt her breath grow short.

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

He opened it to reveal a ring. It was no ordinary ring. It had a peppermint on top, and it was perfect.

"You're sweet, Candy, and you're one of a kind. I was just wondering if you'll be mine?"

Sweet Tooth pulled a heart candy out of one of his jacket pockets and gave to her. Candy slid the ring on her finger and blinked back tears. "Yes," she answered, wrapping her arms around him. "Of course I will!"

Sweet Tooth grinned as he stood up. "Perfect!" he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, I've just got some details to go over for tonight. I want to make sure that there's a _Zero_ percent chance of being caught."

He left the room, and Candy admired the ring on her finger.

"So you're engaged," Mike said as he stepped into the living room. "Second time today. That's quite an achievement."

Candy looked up. "And is that a problem?"

Mike shook his head. "Nope. You're happy."

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No. Boss just told me to find you. I didn't know that he was going to propose." He sat on the edge of the sofa.

Candy twisted the ring. "You're right, Mike. I'm happy. I'm very happy, and tonight, everything is going to go as planned."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, this is the last happy chapter. It's going to get violent, and it's going to get sad.**


End file.
